Happy Birthday Benji
by DjDangerLove
Summary: It's Benji's birthday, but he's stuck doing surveillance on a mission instead of celebrating. Brandt tries to lift his spirits. Friendship fic! No slash!


**BEFORE READING THIS I HIGHLY SUGGEST you listen to the song Come on Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners to get the full effect of this one-shot!**

It was a special day. But they weren't doing anything special to celebrate it. Not if you consider sitting in the van running surveillance for Ethan and Jane something special. Benji didn't. Not on his birthday, anyway.

Of course, Brandt was sitting beside him, so he wasn't technically alone on his birthday. However, the agent did have to meet Ethan at the side of the building in twenty-seven minutes, but for now he wasn't alone in a surveillance van on his birthday.

"What's the matter Benji?" Brandt asked, stealing a glance at the tech beside him.

"What?" He asked, pretending he didn't hear him. "Oh, nothing. Why, why do ask?"

"Well for one you're...quiet."

"Can I not be quiet? Usually you guys are begging me to be quiet and the moment I am you got a problem with it?"

"Woah, man! It was just an observation. I didn't mean anything by it." Brandt backpedaled as Benji seemed to be a bit moody.

Benji instantly felt bad for his reaction. "Sorry. I just...I'm tired."

"Really?" Brandt asked. "The three cups of coffee you had before this mission not working their magic?"

"Guess not. And it was two and half. That last cup was disgusting."

"Ah, I see. So this has nothing to do with the fact you're sitting in a surveillance van on your birthday?"

"No. I love surveillance. Doesn't bother me a bit." Benji replied, before turning his attention back to the computer screen, relaying a message to Jane then typing something in. A silence fell over the two for a few minutes, before Brandt started humming.

Benji eyed him from his peripheral vision, but said nothing trying to figure out what song he was singing. It didn't take long because Brandt stopped humming and began singing the lyrics.

"Poor old Jonny Ray

Sounded sad upon the radio

He moved a million hearts in mono

Our mothers cried

sang along, who would blame them."

"You are not singing that song!" Benji deadpanned.

Brandt stopped singing and looked over at Benji.

"You're telling me that Benji Dunn does not like Dexy's Midnight Runners?"

"I can't believe you were singing that song." Benji said, turning back towards his computer.

Brandt smiled wider and leaned toward Benji and started moving his fingers as if conducting while he sang.

"You're grown, so grown

Now I must say more than ever, come on Eileen

Toora loora toora loo rye ay

And we can sing just like our fathers."

Benji bit his lip to keep from smiling. Brandt was a good singer but never had he imagined him to sing Come on Eileen.

"Come on Benji! The chorus! I know you know it!" Brandt encouraged.

"Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means

At this moment, you mean everything

In that dress oh my thoughts I confess

Verge on dirty, ah come on Eileen

Come on Eileen"

Benji never joined in but the grin he tried so hard to suppress showed on his face.

Brandt shoved his friend playfully in the arm. "Come on Benji sing with me. You know you want to sing it! We will start at the chorus. Ready?"

"Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means" Brandt stopped singing and pointed to Benji who picked up in mono tone. "At this moment, you mean everything"

Brandt laughed and joined in again and they finished the chorus.

"In that dress oh my thoughts I confess

Verge on dirty, ah come on Eileen

Come on Eileen"

By the end of the chorus Benji was singing full volume along with Brandt. Benji slung an arm around Brandt's neck as they sang the next verse.

"These people round here

wear beaten down sunk in smoke dried faces

So resigned to what their fate is

But not us, no never, no not us, no never

We are far too young and clever"

They shared a laugh before continuing the song.

"Remember

Toora loora toora loo rye aye!

Eileen, I'll hum this tune forever!"

"Surely not." Jane called over the transceiver. Ethan could be heard laughing before replying, "Hey if you two are done with being in the Dexy's Midnight Runners cover band, I need Dexy on the side in three minutes."

"Copy that." Brandt replied back. He stood up and holstered his weapon. He walked to the back of the van, opened the door and stepped out. But he paused before shutting it.

"Hey Benj."

"Yep?" The tech replied, turning around to face his friend.

"Happy Birthday, buddy."

"Thanks, Dexy."

* * *

><p>Benji watched Brandt appear on the screen in the van from the security feed. He watched with nervousness as his friend drew his weapon, bent at the knees and stealthily walked down the corridor. Suddenly, a man ran out from one of the adjoining rooms, but froze when he saw Brandt holding his weapon on him. He knew he was stuck.<p>

"Alright, Leo. Just give it up. You've got no where to go."

The man was scared, that much evident. It only made Benji even more nervous, because fear makes people do stupid things, stupid things that gets people killed.

"Brandt, watch him man." Benji called over the radio. Although he couldn't see it, he knew Brandt had rolled his eyes.

In a split second, the man took off running back the way he came. Brandt took off running after him. The man was fast, but Brandt was faster. The instant he caught up with Leo he tackled him, losing his grip on his gun, sending it to the floor. He struggled with the man on the ground. Punching and kicking, but somehow Leo got the upper hand and landed a punch at the top of his left cheek bone, grazing his temple. It dazed him and he laid on the ground while his vision blacked out for a few seconds. When his vision swam back into focus he found Leo standing above him pointing the gun that he had dropped during the tackle right at his head.

Brandt swallowed, trying to think of a way out of death. Unfortunately, the man was out of kicking distance, so there was no way to stop the inevitable. He took one last deep breath, preparing himself for the bullet that would end his life, on his best friend's birthday nonetheless.

The gun shot rang out, but Brandt didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Leo fall to the ground and reveal the form of Benji standing there holding the smoking gun. He was in utter shock at first, before he erupted with laughter. Hysterical laughter.

Benji holstered his weapon and ran to Brandt's side. He knelt down next to him, checking him over for any injuries while the man rocked back and forth holding his stomach while he was laughing. He didn't find any injuries, except the dark bruise forming on Will's left cheek bone and temple.

"Brandt! Are you alright? Why are you laughing?"

Brandt's laughter died down as he looked up at the man that just saved his life.

"I thought...I was going to miss your birthday party." He stated, chuckling softly.

Benji just stared at him for second, wondering if Brandt had a concussion, but his pupils looked fine. After a few seconds he joined in on the laughter and helped Brandt to his feet.

"Yeah, I knew you'd try to get out of going or at the very least show up late. I came to make sure you didn't get away with either."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Me too. Besides I hate surveillance. I see he got a few punches on you." Benji stated as they walked back to the van to meet up with the rest of their team.

"Nonsense. I just decided to catch his fist with my face. You know, trying out a new technique."

"Hey, do me a favor will you?" Benji supplied. Brandt slung a brotherly arm around the tech's shoulder.

"Anything for the birthday boy." Brandt replied.

"Stick to the old technique."

Brandt threw his head back and laughed. "You got it, Benj."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Jane leaned against the back of the van waiting on their two teammates.<p>

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Jane said, shifting in attempt to rid her nervous energy. A few minutes passed before Ethan replied.

"Do you hear that?"

Jane listened for a second. "You've got to be kidding, me."

A few seconds later the source of the sound came around the corner into their line of sight. Benji and Brandt walked towards them, one arm slung around the shoulders of the other one as they sang loudly.

"These people round here

wear beaten down sunk in smoke dried faces

So resigned to what their fate is

But not us, no never, no not us, no never

We are far too young and clever"

Ethan and Jane shared an amused look.

"Remember

Toora loora toora rye aye

Eileen, I'll hum this tune forever!"

The two singing agents stopped their singing when they were standing in front of the rest of their team.

"Where have the two of you been?" Ethan asked, which was followed by Jane's question of, "Brandt, what happened to your face?"

"Being in a Dexy's Midnight Runners cover band is hard work." Brandt replied, before getting in the van, followed by Benji.

Ethan and Jane looked at each other in utter confusion.

"I swear I'll never understand those two." Jane said. Ethan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by very loud and enthusiastic singing.

"Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful

Oh Bennie she's really keen

She's got electric boots a mohair suit

You know I read it in a magaziiiiiiiiine. Ohhhh oh!

B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!"

"They haven't even had alcohol yet!" Jane exclaimed, though she was laughing along with Ethan as they walked to get into the van. Once they were in they glanced in the back to see Brandt and Benji air drumming and playing piano. They shared one more look before joining in the singing of Bennie and the Jets as they drove down the rode.

**The song 'Come on Eileen' came on during my iTunes shuffle and I thought about how funny it would be to Brandt and Benji sing it. I don't know why. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)**

**P.S. Song are Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners and Bennie and the Jets by Elton John. I don't own either.**


End file.
